Photo Booths
by AccountIsNoLongerInUseFOREVER
Summary: Courtney tricks Duncan into going in a photo booth. She knows how much he hates pictures. Will a trick turn into a good thing?


One of my most fondest moments with Duncan was when I forced him to go into a photo booth with me. I remember wearing my denim shorts with a white blouse. Duncan wore a black T-shirt with jeans. I was holding my cell in one hand and Duncan was holding the other. He held my hand so tight and I stuck my phone in my back pocket.

"Hey babe, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Mmkay," I replied. Duncan walked into the bathroom and the only thing I had on my mind was that...

I was bored. Glancing over to the stores in front if me, I spotted a photo booth. No, Duncan would never go in. He hates pictures. Whenever I would try to take a snapshot of him, he would either duck, cover his face, or take my camera.

He would never even try to step into the booth. Well, not vollunterally at least...

I looked to see if he wasn't looking and ran to the photo booth which was right across from me. I pushed the curtain away and entered the money before we got there, while Duncan wasn't looking. Picking up my purse with shaking hands, I pulled out five dollars. Waiting to see if it accepted it, I decided to speed-walk back to where I was. Once he got out, I tried to look as casual as possible.

"What're you up to?" Duncan asked slowly.

Dammit.

"N-nothing. Why? Does it look like something? I'm not doing anything." I was so nervous.

"You sure about that Princess...?" He walked closer to me and our faces almost touched. He smirked and I blushed red like a tomato. "Let's go this way, o-okay?" I ran behind Duncan and pushed him towards the booth which was right in front of a department store called 'Candles and More!'

"Uh, why? - Court, you're gonna make me crash into that store." I didn't say anything. "Princess, quit pushing," I kept pushing. "Where are we going?" We stopped right in front of the curtain. "Listen, Duncan. I know how much you hate pictures, I really do. But I don't think one little picture strip is gonna-"

"I'm not going in there." He quickly added.

"Please, Duncan? Please, please, please?" I crossed my hands together and looked up at his icy blue eyes.

He looked away and answered, "No."

My heart sank, and I sighed and glared at him.

"Okay, let's just go..." I said softly.

Duncan looked guilty. Bingo. Duncan started, "...I-I guess we could-"

"Okay, let's go!" I screamed.

Then I pushed him in there as hard as I could, with all my strength. He clearly forgot how strong I was. I heard him stumble in and I ran in with him. "Duncan! Quit moving!"

"You tricked me!" Duncan shouted. He kept pushing and shoving, but he obviously forgot that I don't give up without a fight. People were staring outside of the booth and I had to reply back without yelling. "I know, and you fell for it." I said calmly. I pressed the button that read 'START', and it started counting down from 5. I managed to smile with my hands in Duncan's neck and mohawk, while he was struggling to get out. "Duncan, for god's sake, quit moving and stop acting like such a baby!" The next picture was me holding him down by wrapping my arms around his shoulders while he sat down. His face looked mad, but he really was just pouting with his arms crossed. I sighed and sat down. I looked at him and he glanced back. Fixing my cocoa brown hair, I was surprised that Duncan even stayed inside. I had to make it up to him somehow. It was one picture away from being the last and he finally gave in. I put his head close to mine and I hugged his neck. He smirked at me while I kissed him on the cheek. The last picture, he caught me by surprise. He placed a kiss on my lips. My eyes where wide open, while his were closed. We stayed after the last picture was taken. I remember my stomach was filled with butterflies after it.

It wasn't the typical kiss he gave me. We usually were making out and stuff, but this one felt so nice and warm. My heart felt like it was booming fireworks. I fell in love with him all over again. I never wanted it to end, but people were outside waiting for their turn. I opened my eyes and Duncan groaned. "What," I asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Princess," Duncan paused and moved that hair out of my eyes, to behind my ear. "I just wished it lasted longer..." I smiled and quickly kissed him again. Walking out of the booth, I pulled Duncan's arm with me and apologized to the people waiting. It was a tall, model-like girl with her boyfriend. She had red, curly hair and was probably about 6'3. While her boyfriend looked like some 1960's "greaser". They were an odd couple, but then I looked at how opposites attracted. Kind of like Duncan and I. Once I apologized, Duncan gave them the evil eye; I nudged him in the arm. Our pictures were printed, and they couldn't have looked better. There was three strips, so I kept one, he put his in his wallet, and there was the extra one that we kept in a box back home. He held my hand as we started walking towards the next store. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Duncan. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for my Princess." He smiled and the rest was sweet history.

A/N:

Nothing like a good DxC one-shot, am I right? (: I guess this'll be sort of like a dump. Expect more. I've had a lot of Duncney moments running through my head and I don't know where this really came from. Please review and tell me how I did? Advice is also nice. It would really really help. (: Okay, later!

-Ashley


End file.
